Thaumia Magic (Branches)
Thaumia magic is a form of magical studies, it is the foundation of many branches and different uses and elements. This magic also has a sort of dark side to it, again the name Thaumia can have many meanings to this magic. Starter Foundations: Like all magic they all need a base. The base for this magic is a book called the Thaumonomicon this book is made by a simple enchanted book, you enchant the book with Light, Dark and Void magic, and the enchanted book will turn into a Thaumonomicon. This is the base and knowledge of Thaumia. Then for crafting these magic things you will need a Thaumnica Table which is made by a spell from Thaumonomicon called 'Crafter' this focused on a crafting table will create the Thaumnica Table. Then what is needed is a Scribe Table. Its 2 of the Thaumnica tables combined with scribing tools. Now with this you are able to learn recipes for other things. = Elementals: There are elemental crystals that are found deep in caves: Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Ice, Order and Darkness. These elements are the key to all spells, there are also nodes that can provide you with more of these elements. If you do not have the elements needed the spell will not work. These elements can be liquidised into small viles that fill up, you can have large jars of these elements. Golemancy: You can gain souls from a small soul crystal and make small golems and give them these souls, these are your minions you give them a set job weather that is moving one thing to another or collecting crystals and elements and or nodes if they are exposed to the areas they are needed to go, these Soul stones can be made from the elements of Oder, Darkness and souls, they can be found but are easier to make. Dark Side: All magic has a dark side, this is taint and flux of the spells you cast. Taint can be found around in the air when spells are casted, making it tricky to cast spells some times, this can land on the ground and attract a lot of taint swarms and Flux Body's, which are arms of Flux or Taint that come out of the ground like a large worm and cause all types of annoyances and also attack people. There is also a cult of Crimsons that can stop Golems from obeying your command and things like that. * Eldritch Obelisks: These bizarre floating monoliths are sometimes guarded by cultists, who may attack if approached also. * Wisp Shrines: Found atop mountains, these obsidian-and-tile structures have a loot chest and a nicely farmable wisp node that summons wisps. * Barrows: A larger structure made mostly of cobble and moss stone. They have two mob spawners (plus the sinister node) and a large darkened area, guarding several loot chests. * Obsidian Totems: These posts of obsidian tile offer little more than the sinister node in their head. Biomes and lands: * Magical Forests appear bright and shiny. It is extremely valuable, especially due to the presence of silverwood trees .Silverwood trees are large trees with, pale, silver colored wood and sparkling blue leaves. They are "native" to the spectacular Magical Forest biome, where they are plentiful. However, they can make rare appearances in most forest biomes. They have an assortment of mystical uses. * Eerie biomes have darkended lands and skies. They are not very hazardous, but each is centered around a "sinister node", which doubles as a monster spawner for Furious Zombies. * Tainted Lands, in unnatural purple, are horribly dangerous -- any mobs you see are or soon will be hostile, and even the land itself will inflict damaging status effects. They can spread somewhat, but will only rarely expand beyond an already-tainted chunk. Place your base far away from these.